gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Soulcalibur vs Tekken
Soulcalibur vs Tekken is an upcoming game where two of Namco's fighting games cross over to do battle. This is a unique game because it has two series crossing over that share the same company. This game is for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One,PlayStation 3 & Xbox 360 Gameplay The gameplay from both companies is merged into one perfect glob of fighting game holiness. The 3D gameplay is present for this game. The use of weapons is available for both companies (which can be equiped onto characters in the advanced customization mode). There is a new feature called Wrath Mode, where if a person has less than 10% of vitality they can activate it and the character shall glow black and be immune to all weapon hits and have increased damage (20-30% based on how low vitality is) for 10 seconds. Soul Calibur Characters #Siegfried Schtauffen #α Patroklos #Heishiro Mitsurugi #Cassandra Alexandra #Hilde #Edge Master #Kilik #Maxi #Xiba #Natsu #Z.W.E.I. #Seong Mi-na #Yun-seong #Amy Sorel #Rock #Zasalamel #Yoshimitsu (SC) #Dampierre #Algol #Hwang #Li-Long #Olcadan #Aeon Calcos #Pyrrha Ω #Sophitia Alexandra #Cervanters De Leon #Pyrrha Alexandra #Nightmare #Xianghua #Taki #Talim #Viola #Elysium #Setsuka #Leixia #Voldo #Astaroth #Inferno #Charade #Raphael Sorel #Ivy Valentine #Tira #Miser #Patroklos Alexandra #Night Terror Tekken Characters #Lars Alexandersson #Alisa Bosconovitch #Jin Kazama #Lee Chaolan #Kazuya Mishima #Nina Williams #Asuka Kazama #Bob Richards #Julia Chang #Yoshimitsu (TK) #Raven #Marshall Law #Paul Phoenix #Jack-6 #Lei Wulong #King #Leo Kliesen #Hwoarang #Steve Fox #Jun Kazama #Wang Jinrei #Heihachi Mishima #Kuma #Jinpachi Mishima #Mokujin #Roger Jr. #Feng Wei #Forest Law #Eddy Gordo #Bruce Irvin #Baek Doo San #Armor King #Kunimitsu #Alex #Angel #Gun Jack #Ling Xiaoyu #Zafina #Miguel #Miharu Hirano #Panda #Anne Williams #Craig Marduk #Sergei Dragunov #Ganryu #Christie Monteiro #Bryan Fury #Eliza #True Ogre #Ancient Ogre #Azazel #Combat #Lili Rochefort #Kinjin #Tetsujin #P.Jack #Roger Jr. Guest Characters #Sora (from Kingdom Hearts III, All Consoles exclusive) # Riku (from Kingdom Hearts III,All Consoles exclusive) # Noctis (from Final Fantasy XV, All Consoles exclusive) #Crash Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot series, All Consoles exclusive) # Coco Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot series, All Consoles exclusive) # Gon (from Gon Series,All Consoles exclusive) # Goku (from Dragonball Series,All Consoles exclusive) # Vegeta (from Dragonball Series,All Consoles exclusive) Boss Character #Genesis (Final boss) Game Modes #Arcade Mode: Playthrough with rival fights, prologues, endings and rival fight interludes. There are one or two rival fights for each player. #Local/Online Multiplayer (2on2, 3on3, and handicap): Play against opponent(s) local or online. #Titan Mode: This is an online multiplayer where 8 fighters fight and the team captains (the first ones to join the lobby) pick their three teammates and each corresponding member fights until it one team captain dies. #Ghost Battle: A game mode where characters go through ranks as they earn money and fight opponents. #Training: An elaborate mode to improve your fighting skills and simulate extreme battles. #Spectator Mode: This allows you to watch fights with stipulations and characters chosen by you. #Gallery: View endings, prologues, concept art, interludes, and bios. #Option: Change settings for the ultimate fighting experience. Destined Battles & Fight Your Rivals Heishiro Mitsurugi vs.Kazuya Mishima Kilik vs.Jin Kazama Maxi vs.Marshall Law Siegfried Schtauffen vs.Lars Alexandersson Cervantes De Leon vs.Heihachi Mishima Taki vs.Raven Raphael Sorel vs.Lee Chaolan. Charade vs.Mokujin Voldo vs.Sergei Dragunov Natsu vs.Kunimitsu Tira vs.Lei Wulong Pyrrha Alexandra(Pyrrha Ω) vs.Lili Rochefort Yun-Seong vs.Hwoarang Aeon Calcos vs.Kuma Nightmare vs.Jinpachi Mishima Xianghua vs.Ling Xiaoyu Astaroth vs.Craig Marduk Yoshimitsu(TK) vs.Yoshimitsu(SC) Li Long vs.Forest Law Zasalamel vs.Leo Kliesen Patroklos Alexandra(α Patroklos)vs.Bob Richards Ivy Valentine vs.Nina Williams Dampierre vs.Feng Wei Rock vs.King Setsuka vs.Zafina Talim vs.Miharu Hirano Sophitia Alexandra vs.True Ogre Edge Master vs.Baek Doo San Inferno vs.Angel Hilde vs.Anne Williams Viola vs.Alex Olcadan vs.Combat Algol vs.Azazel Elysium vs.Eliza Cassandra Alexandra vs.Ganryu Z.W.E.L vs.Miguel Hwang vs.Bryan Fury Amy Sorel vs.Alisa Bosconovitch Seong Mi-na vs.Julia Chang Stages Soul Calibur Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:Soul Calibur Category:Xbox One Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:PC Games Category:Namco Category:Namco Bandai Category:Arcade Games Category:Tekken